


i think its better here with you

by courts_pin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Other, okay its not really romance per say but theres a cheek kiss, reader and reiju have good times, slightly ooc reiju? idk not much to work with anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courts_pin/pseuds/courts_pin
Summary: one shot about reiju meeting someone who makes life feel better when they are around.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Reiju/Reader





	i think its better here with you

**Author's Note:**

> this one is about reiju x reader. not really what i would have preferred to do but, here we are. i wanna thank my friends for inspiring me with this fic too! 
> 
> i made it a one shot cause idk how well id do with a series rn?? so i hope this is okay enough for a one shot and if its well received then idk. 
> 
> fanfic where reiju and reader make a connection in a cottage in the woods.

You cut and cut into the the thick wooded tree that stood with your somewhat decent ax.

"Damn it!" you sighed wiping the sweat off your head realizing this would take longer than you thought. No point in stopping anyways, it needed to get done soon. Continuing with the same pace as before shortly after the tree fell. Smiling you sat on the fallen tree and looked up to the sky and glanced over the surroundings.

It had been awhile since you were able to take in nature like this, always having to work to meet ends for yourself. Times had gotten tough for no particular reason but you were getting back on your feet and soon you wouldn't have to straggle for cash.

Another look into the forest revealed a blob of pink color sitting there, noticing it hadn't been there before you decided to investigate, hoping for the best. "Hey!" You called out first to see if they'd responded but nothing was said back. you instantly knew you had to go over. 

Rushing over and finally laying your eyes what the pink thing was the tension in your body released when you realized it was just a sleeping woman, holding a book in her hands. Letting out a breath, you gently shook the woman on her shoulder.

"Hey. Get up."  
...

"Miss."

Her face scrunched up then released as she opened her eyes,"Oh..I'm sorry for worrying you." she slightly smiled as she stood and dusted herself off. You got a good look at her face at this moment, she was a beautiful woman who had full lips. “Excuse me, what's your na-" You had begun to ask her, but was stopped when she placed her finger over your mouth.

"It's probably best if I didn't tell." She said softly yet the underlying tone in her voice you could tell there was something up. "So you don't do names, that's fine. We could get to know each other in different ways.”

Her laughter was light and she grinned, “Is that so? you’re very outgoing, I can tell you are a person who knows exactly what they want.” 

“Far from the truth..” a thought came into your mind. For your age you had been through alot, losing family members young and having to group up early to provide for yourself you never really pursued what you wanted in life career or interest wise. 

You chuckled before going silent “Oh.. no not really I don’t really have the time to do that sorta thing.” From the way her face slightly frowned you could tell that she could relate. “But hey! we dont have to talk like that I just wanna have a good time with you and it doesn’t matter what it is” 

You leaned into the axe that was stood in the ground watching and waiting for a response. She stood there in thought for a silent while. “It wouldn’t hurt to enjoy another’s company for a little”   
________________________

“Don’t laugh at my cottage, it’s very small but still cozy and heartwarming” You lead her to the tiny cottage you stayed in that was built by your relatives years ago. 

You got slightly nervous about what the woman would think of your place, you could tell by how she dressed that she had more money and perhaps even more class than you. 

“i could never laugh i actually find it quite intriguing. I prefer small homes to any” she said making herself at home looking around at the interior. You inwardly sighed a breathe of relief. 

“Earlier I noticed you said that having some company around wouldnt be bad.. does that mean you dont talk to people often?” You asked settling in a chair across the room. 

She sighed and looked directly at my face then averted her glare “Why yes it’s true, the things I do don’t allow me much time to socialize with others” 

Her expression didn’t hide her dissatisfaction with her life and it saddened your mood, you frowned. “Oh.. I’m sorry that it’s been that way for you I can actually relate myself.” 

“How so?” 

“Well I live by myself and don’t have any family around so having people around who truly care isn’t a thing that comes readily to me as well” Sharing this piece of information lifted a small weight off your shoulders, even talking to the woman for the short period of time made the environment feel better.

You both continued to conversate for a lengthy time period, she told you of stories and other countries she’d seen on and you told her of childhood stories as a misfit. Sharing many laughs and growing comfortable with each other. 

“- and so after that i ran off from the village all the way back here I thought I escaped trouble but my aunt found out and gave me a real good spanking!”

She laughed hard for a few seconds before calming down and saying, “I would have never believed you behaved like that as a child.” 

You scoffed “Oh really, what were you like as a kid? I bet you caused trouble as well.” She glanced to the side small frown appearing on her face before she changed her expression.

With her hand propped under her chin she smiled warmly and said, “I think I might like you.. you make me feel better than I have at home in years.” 

Face reddening, in shock you respond “Now miss you cant just say things like this! We hardly know each other” She giggled as her eyes closed. “Why not? There’s no need to be so nervous unless you feel the same way.” 

“Well.. I don’t disagree but you do make my home a little safe and livelier” Scratching the back of your head as she came closer to your face leaning in, making your body grow hot.

“Reiju, my name you asked for it earlier” She said winking and getting out of the chair. “I don’t if we’ll meet again, may time tell” She said pecking your checking and caressing your jaw. 

In quiet awe you sat there and watched as she left your cottage. Although it was for such a short while a twang in your heart signaled it was a little painful to see her go but you knew from the way she spoke she could never be around for long. 

And with that she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fan fic in years so i hope it didnt suck and you enjoyed. tell me what you think so i can grow or wtv.


End file.
